Jangan Tanya!
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: Luhan tertidur saat Dosen Killernya sedang menerangkan materi. Kris yang duduk disebelah Luhan pun berusaha membangunkan gadis itu sebelum Dosen Kim sendiri yang melakukannya. Tapi Luhan justru semakin tertidur pulas. Lantas, bagaimana caranya supaya Rusa Cantik itu bisa bangun dari hibernasinya?/WuYiFan feat. HunHan/GS/


_**Jangan Tanya!**_

.

_A Fanfiction by Zhie Hikaru_

.

_Staring at: _

Wu Yi Fan/Kris Wu _feat._ HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)

.

_Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing. No profit taken. _

_._

_**Genderswitch!**_

.

.

.

_Luhan tertidur saat dosennya sibuk menerangkan materi. Sedangkan semua mahasiswa jelas tahu seberapa _killer_nya Dosen Kim di depan sana. Kris yang duduk disebelah Luhan pun berusaha membangunkan gadis itu sebelum Dosen Kim sendiri yang melakukannya. Tapi nihil, Luhan justru semakin tertidur pulas. Lantas, bagaimana caranya supaya Rusa cantik itu bisa bangun dari hibernasinya?_

_._

_._

_._

"Hoaamm—"

**.**

**DAK!**

.

Kris melempar _notebook_nya yang tidak seberapa tebal tepat ke wajah Luhan. Biar saja gadis itu sampai terjerembab ke belakang kursi—Kris tidak peduli. Lelaki bermarga Wu itu hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Luhan menguap lebar seperti itu tanpa tahu malu sedikitpun padahal mereka sedang ada mata kuliah sekarang. Untung saja Dosen Kim yang sedang mengajar di depan terlalu fokus pada _slide power point_nya sehingga tidak melihat pada Luhan yang sekarang malah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Kris menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Luhan, kau tidak berniat untuk tidur di kelas, kan?"

Luhan tidak menyahut. Mungkin gadis itu tidak mendengar apa yang Kris ucapkan karena memang lelaki itu berbicara dengan pelan —_nyaris berbisik._

Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Pandangannya nyalang, antara memperhatikan dosen di depan dan Luhan disampingnya. _Danger! _Berbahaya sekali jika Luhan dibiarkan tertidur sekarang. Oh, yang benar saja! Semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di kelas Organisai dan Manajemen tahu betul seberapa _kille_rnya Dosen Kim di depan sana. Saking _killer_nya bahkan sampai ada mahasiswa yang mati berdiri hanya karena ditatap oleh dosen berumur setengah abad itu.

.

—_tapi bohong!_

.

Profesor Kim Kangin tidak sesakti itu sampai mampu membunuh orang dengan tatapannya. Itu hanya _hiperbola _ yang dibuat oleh anak didiknya sendiri untuk menggambarkan seberapa menakutkannya lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

Ha—ha.

—tapi Luhan sepertinya lupa seberapa _mengerikannya_ dosen mereka tersebut. Karena dengan antengnya gadis itu justru memeluk buku literaturnya yang tebal seolah itu adalah boneka _Impala_ pemberian Kris yang selalu ia jadikan guling tidur setiap malam.

Ha—ha.

_._

_NGOK!_

.

Sebenarnya Kris sangat ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat membangunkan Luhan di pagi hari. Gadis itu seperti kerbau saja kalau sudah tidur. Sangat sulit dibangunkan. Kris tidak habis pikir sebenarnya Luhan itu manusia macam apa?

—_menghela napas. _

_._

**TAK! TAK!**

.

Kris memukulkan ujung pulpennya ke atas kepala Luhan tapi gadis itu justru menangkisnya dengan sebelah tangan—_sementara kepala Luhan masih menelungkup_—. Dan sepertinya pergerakan Luhan yang demikian justru mulai memancing perhatian Dosen Kim yang kini menatap lurus ke arah bangku mahasiswa; terutama pada mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berada dibarisan belakang macam Kris dan Luhan. Kris menelan ludahnya kaku.

_Siaga satu!_

Namun sedetik kemudian Kris bisa menghembuskan napas lega karena perhatian Dosen _killer_nya segera teralihkan oleh mahasiswa di pojok kanan depan yang mengangkat tangannya tinggi ke atas —_bermaksud untuk bertanya_. Dosen Kim pun tersenyum lebar ke arah mahasiswa itu. Memangnya dosen mana yang tidak senang kalau ada mahasiswanya yang bertanya? Segera saja Dosen Kim mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada mahasiswanya yang berkulit teramat putih tersebut.

—_Kris dan Luhan pun terselamatkan._

Kris mengelus dada lega. Tadi itu ia benar-benar gugup luar biasa. Jantungnya bahkan masih berdegup kencang saking takutnya melihat tatapan dosennya tadi. Ini menyebalkan! Ia yang gugup setengah mati sementara Luhan disampingnya enak-enakan tidur. Awas saja nanti, Luhan harus menerima ganjaran untuk semua ini. Namun demikian, dalam hati ia berterima kasih banyak pada Oh Sehun yang tadi bertanya disaat yang sangat tepat. Kalau tidak, bisa saja Dosen Kim sekarang sudah berdiri didepannya dan menarik Luhan ke depan.

Ha—ha.

—_kenapa jadi Kris yang repot, sih?_

.

.

Dosen Kim kembali fokus pada _power point_nya yang entah sudah _slide_ ke berapa dalam empatpuluh lima menit ini. Tapi Kris tidak peduli pada berapa banyak _slide_ di depan karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan materi tersebut. Bagaimana ia bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran jika sedari tadi matanya terus bolak-balik antara memerhatikan dosen di depan dan Luhan yang semakin pulas tertidur disampingnya. Benar-benar keajaiban jika selama duapuluh lima menit ini Luhan sama sekali tidak ketahuan sedang tertidur di kelas Dosen _Killer_ mereka.

—_Ajaib!_

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Kris tetap berusaha membangunkan Luhan. Mulai dari menggetukkan pulpennya ke kepala Luhan, menusuk-nusuk pipi gadis itu dengan pulpen yang sama, juga menggelitik pinggangnya. Tapi nihil! Luhan sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Malahan gadis itu semakin pulas tertidur.

Kris menghela napas. Justru dirinyalah yang sekarang nampak frustasi gara-gara kelakukan gadis mungil tapi menyebalkan satu itu. Bahkan mahasiswa lain yang duduk disebelah Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman semejanya.

Ah iya, bentuk meja mahasiswa di ruangan ini adalah memanjang sehingga dalam satu baris bisa diisi sampai empat atau lima mahasiswa. Khusus di kursi bagian belakang bahkan bisa diisi sampai tujuh mahasiswa dalam satu baris. Terlebih bentuk susunan meja yang bertingkat untuk memudahkan dosen memperhatikan mahasiswa saat belajar. Bukankah sangat aneh jika Luhan yang tertidur sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh penglihatan Dosen Kim di depan?

Tapi Kris tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan kenapa dosennya belum juga meneriaki Luhan —_seperti yang pernah beliau lakukan pada salah satu mahasiswa yang tertidur dikelas dulu_—. Bersyukur saja Luhan tidak membuat keributan sehingga suasana tetap aman terkendali.

—_padahal tidak!_

Sedari tadi Kris terus mengalami yang namanya olahraga jantung. Selalu was-was saat Dosen Kim melihat ke arah mana saja. Takut beliau melihat pada Luhan. Terlebih Kris bisa saja ikut kena damprat karena sedari tadi ia juga jadi tidak bisa diam karena terus berusaha membangunkan Luhan.

—_memangnya kenapa harus Kris yang repot, sih?_

Siapapun yang bertanya seperti itu, jawabannya nanti saja.

Karena membangunkan Luhan adalah _misi_ paling penting yang harus Kris lakukan sekarang. Sebelum Dosen Kim benar-benar _menelan_ gadis itu hidup-hidup. Tamatlah riwayat Luhan—mungkin Kris juga bisa diikutsertakan nantinya—

—_dengan tidak elitnya._

Ha—ha.

.

**TAK! TAK!**

.

Kris memukul kepala Luhan dengan ujung pulpennya —_lagi._ Dan sama seperti tadi-tadi, gadis itu hanya melenguh tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan segera bangun dari hibernasinya. Kris menghela napas.

"Ehem!"

.

_NYIIIIIIT!_

.

Itu hanya sebuah dehaman. Bukan petir yang menyambar hingga yang terkena bisa langsung mati berdiri. _Itu hanya dehaman_. Sebuah suara yag dibuat dengan memaksakan tenggorokan seperti ingin terbatuk tapi ditahan. Atau suara yang dikeraskan saat berusaha menelan ludah dan—

—_Aish! Yang jelas itu hanya dehaman!_

Tapi dehaman itu saja sudah sukses membuat Kris gemetar dan tegang luar biasa mendengarnya. Ditambah tatapan tajam dari depan yang jelas hanya mengarah kepadanya, sungguh mampu membuat kedua pupil kecokelatan Kris berdilatasi dengan sempurna. Lelaki berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu bahkan sampai kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Selama mengajar, Dosen Kim memang tidak pernah duduk meskipun disisi kiri ruangan di depan sana telah disediakan meja lengkap dengan kursinya. Lelaki paruh baya itu tak pernah sekalipun menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas kursi tersebut. Kalau tidak berdiri, maka beliau akan berjalan ke sisi kanan maupun kiri. Bolak-balik, atau kalau sedang _senang_ maka beliau akan berjalan sampai ketengah-tengah tempat duduk mahasiswanya. _Supaya lebih dekat, maybe?_

Dan selama empatpuluh lima menjelang limapuluh menit ini Dosen Kim memang tidak beranjak sampai ke kursi mahasiswa. Beliau lebih banyak berdiri disamping mejanya untuk menjelaskan materi. Beliau suka berjala-jalan saat ada mahasiswa yang bertanya atau sebaliknya, beliau yang bertanya. Dan Kris juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah sekarang sudah sampai pada sesi dimana Dosen Kim akan bertanya pada mahasiswanya? Karena sekarang ia bisa melihat Dosen Kim yang mulai beranjak dari mejanya. Berjalan dengan pelan dan lurus ke arah mahasiswanya.

Kris mengerjapakan mata. Tangannya gemetar sementara Dosen Kim terus berjalan dan sekarang sudah sampai pada meja dibarisan kedua.

'_Mati! Mati!'_ rutuk Kris dalam hati. Kris semakin gugup.

Kalau diperhatikan lebih detail, sebenarnya tidak hanya Kris yang gugup. Melainkan beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat Luhan sedang tertidur juga sama saja gugupnya dengan Kris. Bukan apa, mereka hanya takut membayangkan apa yang kiranya akan _dilakukan _Dosen Kim pada mahasiswanya yang _nakal_ macam Luhan. Terlebih tidur di dalam kelas adalah hal yang paling sensitif bagi dosen seperti Dosen Kim.

Hi—hi.

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang dosennya sudah sampai pada meja kelima sedangkan meja tempat ia, Luhan dan empat mahasiswa lainnya yang sama gugupnya dengannya ada dibarisan ketujuh. Tidak sampai lima meter dan Dosen Kim—

—SUDAH BERDIRI DISAMPINGNYA!

_Oh Tuhan..._

Kris mengerjapkan mata menatap dosennya yang tinggi besar. Memang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, tapi perut Dosen Kim yang _menggelembung_ seakan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa saja menelan Luhan yang mungil ke dalam perutnya seandainya ia juga memiliki mulut yang sedikit lebih elastis.

.

_**GLEK!**_

_._

—dan Kris justru dengan bodohnya malah tersenyum menatap dosennya yang tepat berdiri disampingnya. Oh, tidak beruntung baginya yang duduk dibagian paling pinggir sehingga bisa langsung berhadapan dengan perut besar dosennya yang sedikit jenggotan itu.

.

_**GLEK!**_

_._

"A-ada apa, Pak?"

Dosen Kim justru menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kris.

'_Bodoh! Bodoh!'_ Kris menyumpahi dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Kenapa pula mulutnya harus bertanya seperti itu? Lihat saja hasilnya, Dosen Kim jadi terlihat lebih menyeramkan sekarang dengan senyum setengah bibir dan matanya yang tajam.

'_Mampus!'_

Dan seluruh kelas mulai ramai memerhatikan meja dibelakang—_meja Kris_— untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa Dosen Kim betah berlama-lama disana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun adalah hal yang aneh. Terkecuali jika—

_OH MY!_

Semua menjerit dalam hati. Bahkan Oh Sehun si mahasiswa paling putih sampai melebarkan matanya melihat ke arah meja di belakang sana yang menampilkan kepala yang tergeletak diatas meja sementara Dosen Kim berdiri disampingnya—hanya terhalang satu orang; Kris—. Aish, tidak perlu memberitahu Sehun siapa pemilik kepala itu karena cukup melihat Kris yang duduk disebelahnya, Sehun sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik kepala berambut hitam panjang itu. Seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal bernama Luhan. Oh, memangnya siapa lagi yang berani bertingkah brutal macam tidur di kelas Dosen Kim kecuali si gadis cerewet satu itu? Tidak ada satupun mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas Dosen Kim yang berani tertidur saat mata kuliah berlangsung—_pengecualian untuk Luhan tentu saja._ Tapi Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat semua itu.

'_Tidak jera rupanya.'_ gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

Kembali pada Dosen Kim yang masih menatap tajam ke arah Kris. Sementara yang ditatap sudah _melumer_ dikursinya. Sebelah kakinya dibawah meja terus menyeggol kaki gadis disebelahnya. Berharap agar Luhan bangun sekarang juga sehingga tidak membuat Dosen Kim semakin marah atau—

"Kris~ berhenti menendang kakiku, kau Alien Jelek! Heomhh..."

.

**GLEK! GLEK! GLEK! GLEK! GLEK! GLEK! GLEK! GLEK! GLEK! GL—**

.

Oke, anggap saja kalau seluruh mahasiswi diruangan ini sedang menelan ludah mereka sendiri dengan gugup. Pasalnya, igauan Luhan barusan jelas membuat yang mendengarnya jadi tegang bukan main. Bukan karena igauannya, _sih_. Tapi lebih pada dampak atau akibat dari igauan itu. Dimana sekarang Dosen Kim sudah berkacak pinggang dengan kedua mata melebar yang seperti akan melompat dari tempatnya. Tapi anehnya, beliau justru mengukir senyum dibawah kumis tebalnya.

.

**GLEK! **—oke, ini Kris yang terpaksa menelan ludahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajah Dosen Kim yang tepat dihadapannya benar-benar menyeramkan. Padahal beliau masih belum menyahut apapun dari pertanyaan Kris beberapa saat lalu tapi rasanya Kris sudah tertelan habis ke dalam perut besar beliau.

—_berlebihan!_

Tapi tidak bagi Kris yang berhadapan langsung dengan Dosen _Killer_nya.

"Ehem!" Dosen Kim kembali berdehem —dah itu terdengar seperti bunyi gergaji penyayat tulang di telinga Kris.

"Dia mahasiswi yang waktu itu, kan?"

Kris mengerjap—ternganga juga. Matilah Luhan! Bahkan Dosen Kim masih ingat bahwa Luhan adalah mahasiswi yang sama dengan kejadian yang _dulu_. Dalam hati Kris benar-benar menyumpahi Luhan agar segera ditelan saja oleh dosen mereka agar tidak semakin membuat malu.

—_Luhan benar-benar memalukan! _Terlebih Luhan yang memalukan jelas akan berakibat pada Kris yang akan ikut terkena malu juga.

_Loh? Kenapa?_

Ah, jawabannya nanti saja. Yang penting adalah sekarang—

Dosen Kim menunduk. "Kau tidak bisa membangunkannya?"

Kris berkeringat dingin ketika mendengar suara Dosen Kim yang berbisik padanya. Mau tak mau lelaki itu pun mengangguk kecil. "_Y-ye, Kim G-Gyosunim."_

Dosen Kim menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini menatap tajam pada Luhan yang tengah menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Masih tidur pulas rupanya. Dosen Kim menyeringai melihatnya.

Dosen sekaligus profesor tersebut lantas mengisyaratkan pada Kris untuk beranjak dari kursinya —berdiri—. Kris yang tidak tahu apa tujuan Dosen Kim hanya menurut saja dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Tepat setelah Kris berdisi, kini giliran Dosen Kim yang justru duduk disebelah Luhan. Dosen itu menatap Luhan yang menelengkan kepalanya tepat kearah beliau —tentu saja dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam—. Dosen Kim tersenyum mengerikan.

Kris dan yang lainnya semakin tegang dibuatnya.

Dosen Kim menatap Luhan beberapa saat sebelum mengambil napas panjang. Tatapan beliau kemudian beralih beberapa saat pada sosok mahasiswa favoritnya di depan sana yang juga tengah menatap kearah beliau.

—_demi Tuhan Sehun bisa melihat Dosen Kim yang menyeringai saat menatapnya._

Dosen Kim lantas menunduk, sepertinya tengah membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang beliau katakan karena yang terjadi kemudian sungguh diluar dugaan karena Luhan yang sedari tadi tertidur tiba-tiba berdiri begitu saja dan—

—**DUAGH!**

.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU, OH SEHUN!"

.

**BRUK!**

.

"KYAAAA!"

.

_OH. MY. GOD!_

_._

**NYIIIIIT~**

.

Kris terbelalak!

Sehun terbelalak!

Mahasiswi disebelah Luhan terbelalak!

Seluruh orang terbelalak!

Tidak terkecuali Dosen Kim yang sekarang tersungkur dibawah meja dengan posisi yang mengenaskan juga terbelalak. Tapi dalam pengertian yang berbeda karena beliau membelalakkan mata buka karena terkejut melainkan—

"_OMONA!"_

Luhan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya kala melihat sosok gembul Dosen Kim muncul dari bawah meja. Ditambah seluruh pasang mata yang kini menatap padanya dengan mulut mereka yang hampir semuanya melebar sempurna. Luhan yang tidak _tidak tahu apa-apa_ hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebelah tangan menggaruk pipinya, sembari menatap Kris yang ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa berdiri disana sementara Dosen Kim justru ada disebelahnya. Berusaha meminta penjelasan tapi yang ditatap —Kris— hanya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Luhan mengernyit. Lalu pandangannya tertumbuk pada si kulit putih bak albino di depan sana yang juga tengah menatap padanya. Luhan nyengir.

Baru saja ia ingin bertanya pada Sehun tapi Dosen Kim lebih dulu mengiterupsinya.

"_Y-ye_, _Gyosunim_?" sahut Luhan saat Dosen Kim berseru memanggil namanya tadi.

Dosen Kim membenarkan dasinya yang sedikit berantakan. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

.

_**GLEK!**_

_._

Oke, Luhan mulai mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja Dosen Kim ada disebelahnya. Rupanya ia _berulah_ lagi tadi. Aih, Luhan tidak sadar, sumpah! Ia mengantuk berat tadi. Salahkan saja Kris yang mengajaknya bermain _game_ semalam suntuk hingga akhirnya ia terlambat tidur sampai jam tiga dini hari dan terlambat bangun juga. Luhan, kan bukan _Alien cap Kalong_ seperti Kris yang bisa tidur larut malam —atau tidak tidur sekalian— dan tetap bangun tepat waktu di pagi harinya. Karena itulah ia jadi mengantuk sekali tadi dan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertidur.

_Salah Kris! Salah Kris! Pokoknya salah Kris!_

"Luhan_ssi, _apa kau masih tidur?! Kenapa tidak menjawab saat dosenmu bertanya?"

.

**GLEK!**

.

Luhan menatap Dosen Kim takut-takut. _Oh please, _ini yang kedua kalinya ia _berulah_ di kelas beliau, kan?

_Mati! Mati!_

Luhan berusaha membuka mulutnya yang kaku. "Ma—"

.

**BRAK!**

.

"—Ya Tuhan!"

Suara meja yang digebrak dengan keras oleh Dosen Kim jelas membuat Luhan dan mahasiswa lainnya terkejut bukan main. Luhan meringis melihat Dosen Kim yang sekarang menatapnya tajam dan—

"Temui saya diruangan— **SE-KA-RANG**!"

.

**NGIII~~~NG!**

.

Telinga Luhan berdengung.

Hanya berkata —_atau berteriak?_ — demikian dan Dosen Kim segera berlalu. Kembali pada meja beliau di depan sana untuk kemudian menyalakan _laptop_ yang tadi sempat teralih ke mode _sleep_ saat ditinggal sekitar lima menit untuk _mengurus_ mahasiswi nakalnya yang berulah.

Luhan masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya sedangkan Kris sudah kembali ke mejanya. Lelaki itu melirik pada gadis disebelahnya yang kini menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kris menghela napas. "Makanya jangan tidur di kelas."

Luhan mencebilkan bibirnya menatap pada lelaki setinggi tiang disebelahnya. Kesal sekali rasanya. Memangnya karena siapa ia sampai ketiduran di kelas seperti ini, eoh! EOH! EOH!

Luhan sudah akan mencakar Kris dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat ke atas namun Dosen Kim berhasil mencegahnya dengan meneriakinya sekali lagi—

"Luhan_ssi_, kau tidak dengar aku menyuruhmu ke ruanganku sekarang? SEKARANG ITU _NOW, _Luhan!"

Luhan mengkeret. Mungkin ia harus membatalkan dulu niatnya untuk mencakar dan menguliti Kris. Paling tidak sampai urusannya dengan Dosen Kim yang sepertinya akan sangat panjang itu selesai. Ukh, tunggu saja kau, Kris!

'_Kubalas kau nanti!'_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Luhan memberenggut kesal sambil menggigit roti isi cokelatnya dengan beringas hingga remah roti dan cokelatnya berhamburan disekitar mulutnya. Kedua matanya yang sebening mata rusa itu tengah menatap tajam pada sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya meski yang ditatap _sok_ buang muka dengan melihat ke arah lain. Luhan semakin kesal melihat Kris!

Sementara itu, seorang lain yang duduk disebelah Luhan justru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan gadis berambut panjang sepunggung itu. Lantas meraih selembar tisu didepannya untuk kemudian menyapukan tisu tersebut pada sisi mulut Luhan yang dipenuhi remah roti dan selainya.

Luhan menoleh ke samping kanannya dan yang ia dapat adalah wajah berahang tegas yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Dengan telaten tangan orang itu membersihkan bibir Luhan yang belepotan selai cokelat. Menyapu dengan gerakan yang lembut dan begitu hati-hati. Hingga tanpa sadar gerakan kecil itu justru membuat wajah Luhan menghangat sekarang.

_Terlalu dekat! Terlalu dekat!_

_._

**SREET!**

_._

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Sehun!" seru Luhan setelah berhasil merebut tisu dari tangan orang yang ia panggil Sehun tersebut. Sehun pun membiarkan saja Luhan membersihkan sendiri mulutnya sekarang. Lelaki itu kembali bersandar pada kursinya. Menyeruput lagi _Bubble Tea_ favoritnya yang sisa setengah.

**SROOOOT!**

"Memangnya kenapa sampai kau tertidur di kelas Dosen Kim lagi, hm?"

Sehun bertanya seraya menopang dagunya ke atas meja dengan sebelah tangan. Menatap pada gadis cantik disampingnya yang entah mengapa pipinya itu selalu memerah seperti saat ini. Apa hanya perasaan Sehun atau memang Luhan terlalu banyak memoleskan _blush-on_nya sehingga warna merah merona itu selalu ada di pipinya yang putih setiap Sehun melihat pada gadis itu?

Ah, yang mana sajalah. Yang jelas Luhan itu selalu cantik di mata Sehun.

—_Ups!_

Luhan mengaduk jus Apelnya ganas. Bibirnya kembali dicebilkan dan matanya lagi-lagi menatap tajam pada Kris yang duduk didepannya. Kali ini Kris tidak buang muka karena lelaki itu sedang meraih kaleng _cola_nya sehingga otomatis membuatnya bertatapan dengan Luhan sekarang.

"Memangnya apalagi kalau bukan karena _Alien Ediot_ yang mengajakku bermain _game_ semalaman sampai aku terlambat tidur dan mengantuk berat."

"UHUK!"

Kris tersedak kolanya sedangkan Sehun justru menghela napas berat. Oke, jadi masih dengan penyebab yang sama seperti waktu _itu_, eoh?

"Aku bukan Alien, Luhan! Lagipula yang semalam tidak mau berhenti bermain, kan kau sendiri. Gara-gara tidak mau kalah dariku jadinya—"

"Tapi awalnya, kan kau yang mengajakku bermain _game_ itu, bodoh! Jadi semua ini salahmu!"

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Seenakmu!"

"Memang!" Luhan mendengus. "Kau benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan, Alien Kepala Naga!"

"Kau juga sama saja menyebalkannya, Rusa Kepala Ikan! Dan jika kau lupa kau hanya lahir tujuh menit lebih dulu dariku, bodoh!"

"Tidak peduli! Dasar Alien cap Kalong!"

"Terserahmu, Rusa cap Katak!"

"Alien!"

"Rusa!"

"Jelek!"

"Bodoh!"

Sehun menghela napas seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua belah tangan. Telinganya pengang mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh dua orang didepannya yang —Oh! Sehun rasanya masih tidak percaya kalau dua makhluk ini adalah kembar fraternal. Selain mata, tidak ada hal fisik yang membuat Kris maupun Luhan terlihat seperti saudara kembar pada umumnya.

—_Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Luhan. _

_Anak kembar tidak mutlak harus selalu akur_—.

Itulah yang ada dalam pemikiran Sehun setelah setahun lebih mengenal Kris dan Luhan. Mereka memang bukan kembar identik, itulah sebabnya saat pertama kali melihat keduanya Sehun justru mengira bahwa Kris dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih—Pfff! Tapi setelah mengenal lebih jauh, Sehun pun akhirnya mengakui bahwa keduanya memang kembar. Mungkin tidak nampak dari fisik tapi psikologis mereka terhubung dengan kuat. Sehun cukup tahu bahwa Kris dan Luhan tidak bisa berpisah satu sama lain dengan jarak yang jauh. Karena dulu pernah sekali ketika Kris yang notabeni adalah anggota Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa, saat itu harus pergi ke luar kota selama satu hari karena BEM mengadakan acara _Charity_ di luar daerah. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi?

Luhan jatuh sakit! Badannya panas tinggi dan terus muntah-muntah. Kedua orang tua jelas khawatir sekali melihat keadaan Luhan yang demikian dan langsung bergegas membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Tapi keadaannya tak kunjung membaik. Tuan Wu yang kebingungan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu bahwa anak kembarnya yang satunya tidak ada di tempat. Ah, tentu saja! Pasti itu penyebabnya. Bagaimana beliau bisa lupa? Mungkin karena Kris dan Luhan memang jarang terpisah jadi beliau lupa bahwa anak kembarnya itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan atau salah satu dari mereka akan jatuh sakit. Tuan Wu pun segera menghubungi Kris dan meminta puteranya itu untuk segera pulang karena kakak kembarnya sedang sakit. Padahal saat itu Kris dan teman BEMnya baru setengah perjalanan dan Kris pun tanpa pikir dua kali untuk meminta bus berhenti lalu meminta maaf pada anggota BEM lainnya bahwa ia harus pulang karena kakak kembarnya sedang sakit. Dan benar saja, setelah Kris datang keadaan Luhan pun berangsur membaik.

_See? Ikatan mereka kuat sekali, bukan?_

Tapi tetap saja, melihat kelakuan kembar Wu seperti saat ini pastinya akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya kalau keduanya adalah kembar. Bahkan Sehun saja yang notabeni adalah kekasih Luhan masih tidak percaya kalau gadisnya itu punya kembaran macam Kris Wu.

_Mereka benar-benar tidak akur!_

Mungkin sakit adalah satu-satunya pengecualian dimana keduanya bisa sedikit lebih berbaikan.

—Huff!

Sehun menghela napas. Tangannya tergerak meraih lengan Luhan yang mulai tak bisa diam dengan sendok jusnya. "Luhan—"

"Diam, Sehun! Aku harus memarahi adik bodohku ini dulu!"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata saat Luhan justru menodongkan sendok itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Hampir saja ujung bundar sendok itu mengenai matanya tadi. Hiiii— Luhan benar-benar mengerikan kalau sudah _ngambek_ seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang itu salahmu sendiri, Luhan!"

Kris juga sama saja! Padahal Sehun berharap bahwa lelaki yang lebih muda tujuh menit dari Luhan itu bisa sedikit bersikap lebih dewasa meskipun ia adalah seorang adik. Paling tidak Kris itu laki-laki, sudah seharusnya ia mengalah pada Luhan. Bukan sebaliknya, malah Kris nampaknya senang sekali memanas-manasi kakak kembarnya sendiri.

"Gara-gara kau, Wu Yi Fan!"

"Bukan salahku, Wu Luhan!"

Luhan menggeram. "Ukh, Alien jeleeeek!"

Sehun menyerah. Memang sulit melerai duo kembar ini kalau keduanya sudah ribut tak jelas. Satu-satunya harapan Sehun adalah seseorang akan muncul dan menghentikan atau paling tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian salah satu dari Wu muda ini dan—

"Rusa bo—"

"ZITAO!"

Kris dan Luhan sontak menghentikan adu mulut mereka, spontan menoleh pada sosok Zitao yang tadi diteriakkan Sehun. Gadis yang dimaksud justru celingukan kesana-kemari mencari sumber suara yang tadi meneriakkan namanya. Maklum saja kafetaria kampus sedang ramai-ramainya di jam makan siang ini sehingga cukup sulit untuk menemukan orang yang—

—_Ah! Itu dia._

Zitao tersenyum pada Sehun yang tengah melambaikan sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi; sebagai isyarat pada Tao bahwa lelaki itulah yang tadi memanggil gadis bermarga Huang itu. Segera saja Zitao menghampiri Sehun. Senyumnya semakin lebar kala mendapati Sehun tidak sendirian disana. Ada Luhan dan Kris juga.

"Hai!" sapa Zitao.

Ketiga orang itu membalas sapaan Zitao dengan cara yang sama.

"Eum, ada apa memanggilku, Sehun?" tanya Zitao.

"Aa, iya!" Sehun hampir apa tujuan ia memanggil gadis itu seandainya saja bukan Zitao sendiri yang bertanya—sekaligus mengingatkan, sebenarnya. "Itu—" Sehun melirik Kris yang masih saling _perang mata_ dengan Luhan. Alamat pertengkaran dimulai lagi ini. Sehun menarik napas. "Kris memintamu untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan!"

"HA?"

"HA?"

"Eh?"

Oke, dua yang diatas itu Kris dan Luhan sedangkan yang bergumam "_Eh"_ itu adalah Zitao sendiri. Gadis itu spontan menoleh pada Kris yang juga sedang menatap kepadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya juga sama-sama mengalihkan tatapan pada Sehun.

—_Ciyeee, kompakan._

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kapan aku—"

Kris tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu menariknya dari kursi. Lalu tanpa _babibu_ langsung mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris dan Zitao sekalian untuk keluar dari kafetaria. Disuruh ke perpustkaan, katanya. Selesai urusan KrisTao, Sehun kembali ke kursinya dimana masih tersisa Wu lainnya yang hanya menatap. Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Zitao ke perpustakaan bersama Kris?"

Sehun mengambil duduk disebelah Luhan seperti sebelumnya dan menatap lekat pada gadis itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan memutar matanya. "Asal kau tahu, ya. Kris itu kanibal! Makanya siapa saja harus hati-hati jika dekat dengannya."

"Ha?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tadi pagi aku melihatnya memakan kembarannya sendiri untuk sarapan."

"Apa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Kris makan ikan."

.

**NGIK~~~NGOK!**

.

Sebulir keringat sebesar biji kacang mengalir di pelipis Sehun. _Namja_ itu hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada gadisnya yang _entah-polos-atau-bodoh_—tapi cantik itu. Sehun mengelus dada dibuatnya.

"Luhan, apa kau lupa sesuatu?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Apa?"

"Kau itu kembarannya Kris, kan?"

.

**NGOOOOOK!**

.

Luhan sontak menghentikan kegiatannya menghirup jus Apelnya. Masih dengan gelas yang menempel di mulutnya, gadis itu menoleh pada Sehun disampingnya dan menatap tajam kekasih tampannya itu.

Sehun menelan ludah.

**.**

**O—OW!**

.

Apa Sehun sudah salah bicara tadi? Karena tatapan mata Luhan benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang. "Lu-Luhan—"

"Jadi maksudmu aku adalah ikan. Begitukah, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bu-bukan begitu, Lu—"

"Jadi karena aku adalah kembarannya Kris maka kau menganggap aku ini adalah ikan?"

Sehun menjerit di dalam hati. _Oh, Tuhan... mengapa Luhannya yang cantik harus lemot seperti ini?_

Luhan mulai memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan. Kepalanya juga sudah tertunduk. Dan semua itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik bagi Sehun karena—

"Oh Sehun, menyebalkan!"

—_mulai, deh_.

"Sehun menyebalkan! Masa iya kau mengataiku mirip ikan dan blabla blabla blabla—"

Dan Sehun tidak tahu lagi apa saja yang diucapkan dari bibir mungil Luhan karena kepala Sehun sungguh pusing dibuatnya sekarang. Luhan itu pada dasarnya memang cerewet dan akan semakin berlipat ganda cerewetnya kalau sudah marah-marah seperti ini. Terlebih ini di kafetaria yang ramai dan jelas saja gerutuan Luhan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu menarik perhatian berpasang mata yang kini menatap ke arah mereka; Sehun dan Luhan.

Huff, kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat Luhan diam kecuali—

"Sehun jahat—"

Sehun langsung membungkan bibir mungil Luhan yang cerewet dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mengulum habis bibir kecil sang kekasih yang akhirnya bisa diam juga sekarang. Masa bodoh dengan mereka yang jadi tontonan mahasiswa lain sekarang karena yang Sehun pedulikan hanya Luhan seorang. Berciuman di kafetaria memang termasuk hal ekstrim untuk dilakukan tapi jika dengan hal tersebut bisa membungkam Luhan, Sehun dengan senang hati melakukannya.

—_bahkan saaaaangat senang melakukannya. _(Sehun menyeringai).

"Se—umhh..."

Sehun sama sekali tak membiarkan Luhan mengucapkan sepatah katapun karena itu ia semakin mengulum bibir sang kekasih. Seakan bibir Luhan adalah lolipop termanis didunia yang sangat sayang untuk dilepas begitu saja, Sehun menikmatinya dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan sampai memiringkan wajahnya dan menekan tengkuk Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya. Sehun benar-benar larut dalam ciumannya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memberontak, akhirnya pasrah juga. Lama-lama ia jadi ikut terbuai dalam permainan lidah Sehun yang sekarang mulai menginvasi mulutnya.

Frontal! Frontal! Frontaaaaaal!

—_dan vulgar._

Keduanya benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran karena melakukannya ditempat semacam ini. —_kafetaria! Oh my_—

Kalau saja oksigen itu bukan kebutuhan vital manusia, jelas Sehun tak akan pernah mau melepas ciumannya dari Luhan begitu saja. Jika bukan karena Luhan yang sudah menjerit tertahan sambil memukul dada Sehun, lelaki itu tidak akan mau melepas tautan bibirnya. Tapi dasarnya manusia pastilah perlu bernapas dan oksigen adalah unsur utama yang sangat diperlukan dalam proses tersebut. Maka dengan berat hati Sehun pun harus mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan sang kekasih.

Lepas dari ciuman Sehun, Luhan langsung menghirup oksigen dengan rakus untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang serasa mengkerut karena _dipermainkan _oleh lelaki itu tadi. Gadis itu menatap tajam pada Sehun disampingnya.

"Puas kau, eoh?!"

Entah itu bentakkan atau apa tapi Sehun justru terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan disampingnya yang tersengal dengan wajah memerah sempurna ditambah bibir merah membengkak —karena dirinya—. Ide jahil tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya.

Sehun lalu meraih dagu Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah gadisnya dengan wajahnya sendiri. Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan yang nampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku janji akan terus _memakan_ bibirmu kalau kau masih saja suka marah-marah, Sayang."

Luhan terbelalak. "Apa—"

Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan. Benar, hanya mengecup sekilas dan melepasnya tidak sampai sedetik kemudian. Lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. _Namja_ itu hampir kelepasan untuk tertawa saat melihat mata Luhan yang membulat sempurna sekarang.

—_oh, manisnya kekasih tercintanya ini_.

"Juga kalau kau tertidur lagi di kelas, aku tidak akan segan bertukar duduk dengan Kris dan menciummu saat itu juga. Hm?"

Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya sebal, lantas memukul pundak Sehun. "Coba saja kau lakukan itu dan Kris pasti akan memakanmu hidup-hidup."

Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang Dosen Kim katakan sampai kau berteriak seperti itu tadi?"

.

**BLUSHING~~~**

**.**

"Ja-jangan tanya!"

Tapi Sehun justru semakin penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan tanya!"

"Luhan—"

"JANGAN TANYAAAAA!"

Oh—em.

—_Baiklah. Tidak jadi tanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[_fin_]

...

_A/N:_

Ini—ini apa, sih?

Apa ini sebenarnya?

Sebenarnya apa ini?

.

—Ah, sudahlah.

_*grin*_

.

.

_Woi!_

_Hepi harilahir, yo buat; The Cold Alien Guy a.k.a Galaxy _FanFan a.k.a Naga Oleng a.k.a Kris Wu/Wu Yi Fan/Kevin Li/Li Jiaheng/atauapapaunitunamamu._

_Ciye... tambah tua si Abang. Hahaha!_

_Semoga bahagia sajalah._

_*udahgituaja*_

_._

_._

_._

_Bubay!_

_*ppyong*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Dengar Luhan, jika kau tidak bangun maka Oh Sehun akan menciummu lima kali sekarang juga."_

_._

—_**DUAGH!**_

_._

"_JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU, OH SEHUN!"_

_._

_._

_Sign,_

_Zhie Hikaru_


End file.
